Fairy Tale Ending
by MissCloud
Summary: Kai tells a bunch of fairy-tales to kids. He is the courageous Prince Charming, who battles dragons and vicious bears, whilst saving distressed princes. But who is his true love? KaixTala KaixMax KaixRay KaixTyson One Shot! Yaoi.


Heey, firstly I hope everyone had a great Christmas!!! =D It seems ages since I posted something on here but it was actually only October.... I'm so happy I have a bit more free time now to write something xD. I was having spasms because I couldn't just sit down and write something due to all this stupid work college threw at me! Then for a while when I finally found time, I had no idea what to write!! So let's just say this story has come from no where and is the result of a sad silly girl who has been kept away from her imagination for too long.

Sooo this fic contains: **Yaoi**, **Swearing **But not at all strong, hence the T-rating =PPP

Parings: Well there is a _main pairing _but that's secret until the end; KaixTala, KaixMax, KaixRay, KaixTyson! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tale Ending**

Roams of screaming children could be heard deep from downstairs, swarming around like wasps or to put it a little more kindly, little imps squabbling around breaking everything they touch with their grubby paws. Their echoing voices suggested they were infecting the main hall with their childish nonsense and intimidating loud voices, which was so disproportioned considering they were so puny.

Kai sat on the end of his bed, back arched and chin cupped in his hands, looking just about ready to storm downstairs and scare all the little buggers off. But he knew he couldn't, so the next few hours having to listen to them prowling around was going to be a complete hell in his own home.

There came a knock to the door and Kai sprang up, for a second fearing one of them may have found his bedroom. A great sigh of relief came when his butler's voice sounded from the door. "Master Kai, it is Alfred. I need to talk to you about the children."

The blue-haired teen snorted to himself then grunted, telling Alfred to enter. And he did, face bright red and flushed, looking physically and mentally warn-out despite having only been tending the kids for... less than two minutes?

Kai felt immensely sorry for him but as if he was ever going to take his place. He was considerate, but not _that_ considerate.

"Kai," The butler began, using his handkerchief to wipe off his sweat. "The children need the attention I cannot give them, I need to sort out the food for afterwards. You will have to take over for now."

"Oh, oh no," Kai stood up and shook his head frantically. "I don't think so, Alfred. No way am I going to tend those brats down there."

The butler stared at him almost fearfully. "B-But-"

"No!" Kai sounded again, becoming more agitated. The simple thought of him having to deal with a group of kids was nauseating enough, but actually playing a _part _in it was a big bucket of sickness, that he suddenly found to be growling in his stomach. "Look, I'm sorry, but I honestly can't see myself... _playing_ with them. What am I supposed to do? Play dress-up? Doctors and nurses?"

"...Yes."

"No!" He cried again, wearing himself out over thinking about it. He sat down again, embracing his collar tightly. Well, the stress balls weren't working.

Alfred sighed. "Kai, please! I am sorry to bring this on you but my duties lie in the kitchen, and dinner has to be ready by twelve. They need to eat, Kai, but they can't go roaming about the mansion either. Do you want them climbing up here and attacking you while you hide here like a little coward?"

"I'm not hiding Alfred!" Kai yelled.

"It looks like it from where I'm standing."

"Uh, listen. This is my _boyfriend_'s doing, he wanted to have his little cousin's birthday party _here _because it's bigger than his home. Where is he? Why can't he entertain the little.. shits? Six year olds are not my cup of tea."

"Then what is your cup of tea?" Alfred raised his eyebrow.

"Three sugars and no milk," He replied and Alfred half-smiled, half-frowned, but he was quickly becoming increasingly annoyed with Kai's sarcasm and reluctance.

"Your boyfriend isn't back, yet. He's rounding up the children's entertainers," Alfred explained, looking more and more concerned by the minute. Distantly they could hear the children becoming more and more rowdy, soon he expected there to be an accident...

"Oh, thank God for that. Because I'm no clown," Kai huffed, crossing his arms and stood up again. Alfred could see the noise was bothering him just as much as it was him. The Russian was fidgety and Alfred noticed his eyes kept wandering past him towards the door. The mansion held a lot of valuable statues, worth millions and if one were to break that would be a couple of million less he owned in money.

"Use your ears!" Alfred cried. "They're going berserk down there! It won't be long until something is broken!"

Kai scoffed. "Exactly why I'm staying up here-"

_Crash!_

Alfred stared at Kai, and Kai stared back, his crimson eyes wider than Russia. The butler hit his forehead.

"Aaaaahhh!" He jumped back a little when Kai suddenly sprang up, arms out stretched and fingers curled up like knives, his blood-red eyes reflecting nothing but murderous intentions. "Okay, okay! That's _it_!"

Despite feeling quite intimidated, the butler leapt in front of Kai and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Now, now, Kai! Settle down, remember they are only children, they don't know right from wrong-" He soothed, but Kai cut in.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll entertain those little bastards," The Russian announced, just as Alfred's face fell from being tense.

"Oh.. OH!" The butler sounded happy. "O-Of course, yes, entertain them... great... But what are you going to do?"

Kai smirked. "Don't worry, I know a couple of fairy-tales." He licked his bottom lip, then strut across the bedroom floor. Deep regret began to settle in already, but as long as he kept a brave face, he told himself, the kid's wouldn't bite. And if they did, he'd bite back.

---

The hall was over-run. Children were running wild, attempting to jump off the balcony and some dragging each other across the floor, somehow one had gotten hold of a pie and was smudging it into other children's hair. Kai winced. They were like a bunch of wild animals, untamed and a disgrace to the zoo.

He wiped away his nerves and trotted down the stairs, catching sight of the fallen statue. A rush of anger whizzed through his veins, his lungs began to blow up and his face turned almost red enough to pass for some serious blushing. He could feel his hot blood running up his body and his throat, then rolled off his tongue and out of his mouth-

"_SHUT! UP_!"

And everything stopped. Like a photograph, being taken at the most perfect time possible to catch all the mess, except unfortunately it wasn't a still photo and it was real. All of the children stared at him, some hanging off the balcony, some half-way giving each other a piggy-back ride, and one was even balanced on top of an ancient lamp he had had in his family for generations.

Kai pointed at the child. "You- down from there. Everyone crowd around, now."

To his delight, they obeyed him, but looking quite frightened.

"Where's my big cousin, Kai!?" A little boy asked, who Kai knew as his boyfriend's mischievous little relative.

"Unfortunately he is held up trying to get a clown to keep you lot occupied. So while we're waiting, I'm going to entertain you all for a while," Kai finally felt in charge and smiled to himself, though it soon disappeared.

"Oh, can we pway hide and seek pwease!?" A boy jumped up and down.

"Uh- no, let's not.."

"Why not!"

"No I want to play dollies! Kiss my dolly Kai!" A little blonde girl shoved a plastic, scary-looking doll right in Kai's face.

He swatted her hand away. "No! No dolly kissing! And no hide and seek!" They were driving him mad already. The vein in his head was just about ready to explode but he held on a little longer. His voice softened. "We're all going to sit down and _behave_. Who wants to hear some Kai-twisted fairy-tales?"

"Oh! I do, I do!" The over-excited little boy jumped up and down with his hand in the air, ran over to Kai and sat down in front of him. "But.. what's a Kaisted fairy-ale?"

Kai coughed. "I said a Kai - TWIST-ed fair-RY-TALE!"

"Pff! We not stupid, we know what you _said, dumb ass_!" A little girl piped up and Kai blinked in astonishment. "But what is Kai-twisted?"

The Russian scoffed. "Sit down then I'll tell you."

Altogether the little kids raced towards Kai. From where he was standing, it was like a stampede of apes coming at him all at once, dust brushing up from under their feet. When the dust finally settled, he felt what seemed like a million eyes all staring at him, with great, big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Right, so basically, a Kai-twisted fairy-tale is.... a fairy-tale with a little Kai added to it. My version of the originals you may have once knew," Kai explained. Someone put their hand up. Kai sighed. "Yes?"

"Is it going to be a love story?" Asked the girl shyly.

Kai bit his bottom lip. "In a way, yes. Actually yes, exactly that." He threw his hand on his hip. "So, is everyone familiar with the common princess and dragon story?" They all nodded. "But in this version, it involves a prince and dragon. It goes a little something like this...

_Long, long ago there lived a handsome young man named Kai, who sought a prince to marry and live happily ever after with. He was known as 'Prince Charming', a brave prince who excelled in swords and combat. He decided it was time to go out there and find his future husband_."

A boy turned to his friend. "Wow, he's not hiding that he loves himself too much, is he?"

His friend shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

"Shush! Don't interrupt!" Kai warned. "Okay, so....

_Kai had heard about a poor, lonely but dangerously beautiful prince who was in need of a hero to rescue him from the clutches of an evil source known as the dragon. The dragon was supposedly a vicious brute who showed no mercy to all the knights who had previously attempted to rescue the prince, but to no avail. He knew the same threat would fall upon him should he go to the dragon's lair and rescue the prince._

_However, it was a risk he was willing to take if it meant gaining himself a true love and ensuring the prince was no longer in any danger. He was chivalrous with intent to kill shall he ever come across the dragon._

_He travelled alone without food or water for a long time, racing across crocodile-filled waters and shark-infested seas to reach the one he wanted to call his husband. After fighting the dangers that he encountered out-side, soon the new threat arose when he came face-to-face with the dragon's lair._

_It was a huge labyrinth, set with hundreds of doors and different ways to turn, that rested upon a small island surrounded by a two hundred foot drop. The only way across was a wobbly draw bridge. But with Kai's sense of direction and brilliant balance, he managed to trail across it with ease, watching his every step, always alert for any trap the dragon may have set._

_He was well aware that if he fell he would tumble to the darkened depths below and would be squashed. But, unnerved, he reached the end of the draw bridge. That's until, suddenly, with one foot left on the draw bridge and one on the safety of the rocky ground, the bridge began to move and it snapped in half, the furthest part tumbling down into the darkness below and Kai knew his end was going to fall too._

_He cropped out his sword and with great might, slammed it into the rocky surface and held on tight, just as the bridge below him gave way. His feet were left dangling, but he had great upper body strength, so he managed to pull himself up and reach the safety of land._

_Only, it wasn't safe. He stood in front of a giant double-door, with two torches lit side by side and flames flickering from their pots. Behind the door he knew he faced all sorts of dangers. He glanced up and saw hundreds of windows set in the old, brick walls. All of them were black, which meant there was no one in the room. All apart from one, which was bright, a very serene light coming from it._

_That was where the prince would be. At least now he knew which window he was at. But finding the room was a very different story._

_He had to be careful, so he carefully opened the door as quietly as he could. Inside was dark and misty, slices of rock slashed from the walls and dust everywhere. It was very dull and unwelcoming. But Kai felt brave, so he walked in, not expecting that the door would suddenly slam shut behind him. It let out an awful rattling sound._

_There was a set of steps in the corner, so Kai could only guess they would lead him to the prince's chamber- after all it was at least five stories high, staying on ground would do nothing for him. And so, his search began. He searched high and low, in every small room to every large room, every corner and every turn._

_It was like a maze so it was no telling how long it would take him to find his beloved prince. And with the dragon roaming about too, it may take even longer-_

_And then suddenly Kai felt something bold and hot against his neck, like someone was breathing down it deeply. It wasn't just the burning heat that bothered him either, it was the strong odour of something rotten, like burnt flesh. Slowly, Kai spun himself around-_

_-and at the bottom of the giant hall, was something so great and scaly Kai had to rub his eyes for a second. Kai knew what he was looking at but he was surprised to see... that... the dragon was sleeping. It's long tail wept behind it all curled up, and it's huge ears twitched as it slept, as did it's gigantic closed eyes._

_It's body was scaled with red patterns and scratches, which were made by other knights before the dragon killed them. It's claws were huge, about the size of Kai's head, and they shone hungrily when the light from the torches caught them. But the main concern was the dragon's huge nostrils._

_Every time it breathed out, a great wave of heat hit Kai so it was hard to even get much closer. It looked like the dragon was guarding a door too, so Kai thought it must be the prince's room. He needed a way to get past, but also so he wasn't burnt to smithereens._

_He looked around for ideas and spotted a long rope on the floor, and he realized he could use the rope to maybe stop the dragon from breathing so heavily. He took the rope and swung it above his head like a cowboy, before throwing it at the dragon and wrapped it around the dragon's nose._

_He pulled tighter which made the dragon squirm in it's sleep, but he needed to be fast and slay the dragon before it completely woke up. He started to race towards the red beast and drew out his sword, ready to strike, but suddenly the dragon rose up and flashed open it's frightful, bright yellow eyes, right at Kai._

_The dragon opened it's mouth and Kai saw the hundreds of lethal fangs that could end his life any minute- So thinking quick, Kai jumped as high as he could and swung on the rope so he bordered the dragon's body then landed gracefully on it's back, just as an almighty roar sounded from the dragon's mouth and out came a huge whirl of smoke and fire._

_The dragon did not like Kai on it's back and it did all it could to throw him off- it spread it's wings and started to flap them ferociously, but Kai held on even tighter. So the dragon began to shake about, trying to throw Kai off. But Kai still held on as tight as he could, and the tighter he held on, the tighter the rope became around the dragon's nose and the more it swayed about._

_Hanging on with one hand, Kai swung his sword against the dragon, and cut off it's ear. The dragon howled in pain, but became more vicious, more destructive, and fell into a wall that came crashing down and all of the hard, cold bricks hit the floor, one only just missing Kai._

_Another air of fire escaped the dragon, and the heat made Kai feel slightly dizzy and he began to sweat. But he wasn't going to give in, and swung his sword again, managing to chop off another ear. The dragon once again cried out in pain and stumbled slightly, but then started to throw it's self against walls in order to squash Kai._

_Kai held on with dear life, the mad dragon crushing the labyrinth all on it's own. He knew one last blow would kill the dragon- and he had to do it quickly before the prince was hurt. He clutched the rope even harder, then bravely jumped from the dragon's back, swinging around the dragon's neck until he came to it's mouth, and just as a fireball exploded from it again, Kai began to climb up the rope and sat himself on top of it's nose, before aiming carefully, and sticking his sword through the dragon's bright yellow eye._

_And before he knew it the dragon was buckling, falling, falling... and fell to the ground like a giant, sending a great thundering echo through out the labyrinth._

_He had been successful, and slayed the dragon! But now he had to see if the prince was okay. Kai made his way back to the prince's chamber, a little nervous, but opened the door that was flooded in hanging flowers and stepped inside carefully._

_The room was quite large, and nicer and cleaner than the rest of the labyrinth. But what caught his eye was a long bed at the end of the room, and the person who laid there... Kai walked across the room and stared down at the sleeping form in bed- the sight bewildered him. Simply beautiful. His hair was, anyway. Burning red just like the dragon. He hoped the prince wasn't as feisty as the dragon, though._

_Kai took off his helmet and reached out to touch the prince, but before he could, the red-head suddenly sprang up in the bed and grabbed his arm._

_"Who the hell are you!?" The startled prince yelled, and Kai gasped. "Well?" He asked again._

_"U-Uh.. I'm Kai.. Your saviour." Kai said, and bowed. "I am here to rescue you from your terrible abode."_

_"Huh. Really." The prince huffed, and didn't sound too impressed._

_"What's your name?" Kai asked. The prince replied;_

_"Tala's the name. Kai? Uh.. look at the state of you. In that tacky armour and why have you got a black face!? How dare you burst in here- I have nothing to say to the likes of you!" The prince yelled, and Kai gasped again, completely shocked. He didn't know the prince was so rude and ungrateful._

_"B-But I came here all the way from my kingdom to rescue you- I want you to marry me. Please, marry me!" Kai begged, and fell to his knees and took Tala's hand in his._

_Tala took offence and shoved Kai away. "Marry you!? What planet do you live on? I don't want to marry you! Thanks for the rescue and all, but _marry_? Ha. Don't make me laugh. I don't plan on getting married. Not ever." Tala explained._

_And so, feeling broken, Kai trod out of the prince's room... he could never marry someone who was more hot-headed than the dragon. And also who hated marriage. He could imagine the marriage being a total failure- that was when Kai realized he'd saved the wrong person, and this person was not for him... so he left, and continued the search_."

"Where did he go next? Where next!?" Asked one of the kids, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Settle down and I'll tell you," Kai smirked. He coughed to clear his mouth. After all that talking he needed to.

"WHERE WHERE WHERE!" They all cheered.

"_Shut it _and I'll tell you where Kai went next!" The Russian threatened lightly. He brought a fist to his mouth and coughed again. "Now, Kai wasn't going to give up _that_ easily. He was determined to find his prince.........

_Kai, a charming young man, was one day riding through the forest on his valiant steed, looking for a damsel in distress to save. He himself was known as 'Prince Charming', but he was also seeking a prince with a beauty that would baffle even him, for he had seen many beautiful things in his life time._

_That was until he heard something quite peculiar- a voice, so saintly, and celestial, for a moment he had to regain himself and remind himself he was in fact on Earth, and not in heaven. Curious as to where this sweet sound was coming from, he began to ride his white horse towards the voice, hanging on by a thread by the sound that blew him away._

_Kai knew immediately he had to find this voice._

_He must have travelled for quite a while until gradually the voice was sailing through his ears more clearly- and there, hidden behind a group of bushes and trees, was a tall tower. He could see someone looking out of the only window in the tower, and from what he could see, this person truly was a masterpiece._

_As he rode closer, he was almost tranced when the voice hit him in the face- it was so ethereal, nothing like he'd ever heard before. Who was this mysterious stranger in the tower?_

_It appeared to be a prince- a very handsome prince. Kai stopped below the window and sat on his steed with his eyes closed, listening to the song a little longer. Finally, when the prince was resting his voice, Kai looked up and said;_

_"What a beautiful voice you have."_

_The prince above smiled, and replied, "Thank you. But who are _you_?"_

_Kai jumped off his horse to introduce himself as, "Kai, a man looking for a prince to share the rest of his life with. May I ask your name?"_

_The prince in the tower looked a little embarrassed, but replied by saying, "My name is Raymond."_

_The charming man was extremely happy- the prince had such a wonderful name and a wonderful singing voice, as well as a wonderful face. He had glittering, yellow eyes and black hair tied into a bun. Kai had never seen anyone so beautiful before. "Can I come up?" Kai asked._

_To his demise, Raymond shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. There is no door, and this is the only room."_

_"Then how did you get up there?" Asked Kai._

_"A witch put me up here. Only she knows how you can get up here- but I don't know where she is," Raymond explained._

_Kai knew what he had to do. Find the witch, ask her how to get to Raymond, come back, and get up there with him. He needed to listen to that voice a little closer._

_And so, Kai bid his farewell, and went off to search for the witch._

_Days, weeks, months past, and Raymond had heard nothing from Kai. Every day, the prince would wander to the window and look out, hoping that Kai would be down there, waiting with his steed and the secret of how he can come up to visit him, or better yet, get him out of there!_

_All hope seemed to be lost, and feeling rather down this one particular day, Raymond went to the window as usual, and started to sing. He wasn't expecting what happened next, but it did- emerging from the trees, was Kai, riding upon his valiant steed and heading towards the tower faster than light itself._

_Shocked, but overwhelmed with happiness, Raymond stopped singing and called out, "Kai, I thought you'd never come!"_

_Kai grinned at Raymond, halted his horse to stop and it skidded along the ground, before Kai jumped off coolly and drew out his sword, swinging it around before withdrawing it again. Raymond never felt so happy before to see Kai- but it didn't look like he'd found out the secret, until he called up to the prince-_

_"Raymond, Raymond, let down your hair, so I may climb the midnight stair!"_

_Raymond felt confused, but did what he said. He untied his bun, and unclipped his hair, then suddenly a waterfall of hair came flowing out and draped so far across the tower room that there was barely enough room for it. Raymond cried out in happiness, hung over the edge of the window and asked Kai,_

_"How did you know!? Even I didn't know my hair was _this _long!"_

_Kai threw out his chest proudly. "I found the witch, and she told me. She was hard to reason with, but, I got there in the end."_

_"Oh, you brilliant, brilliant man! You are so wonderful!" Raymond cried._

_"I know," Kai said._

_Raymond proceeded to grab all of his hair together and draped it out of the window for Kai to climb up. The huge, sleek black streaks fell out, although for some reason, it didn't quite feel right. There was a problem._

_Kai stared up at the prince in wonder. Then his feelings turned to mush. It appeared even though Raymond's hair was long and beautiful, it didn't quite reach the bottom- in fact, it didn't even reach half way down the tower. And then Kai realized there was nothing else he could do. There was no other way up, and it would take much longer for the hair to grow so far, long enough so he could grab it and climb up._

_It was no use. That would take years and years. How could he ever meet the prince properly if his hair wasn't long enough?_

_And so, Kai left- and his journey for a prince continued_."

The children were on the edge of their seats now it seemed, all their hands up in the air at once.

"Why didn't Kai use a ladder?" A child asked.

Kai pulled a face. "He didn't have one."

"Don't you think Kai is a bit of a man thingy where he wikes to have wots of different boyfwends- my mummy is one of those..." Another stated.

Kai squirmed. "Uh, right. Enough questions!" He ordered. "You still haven't heard what happens next- do you want to know what happens next? Will Kai ever find a prince- a true love?" They all nodded. "All right then....

_'Prince Charming' as some called him, was a man on a mission- to find himself a prince, to marry, and live happily ever after with. Kai had recently heard about an enchantment that had been cast on a certain prince at a nearby castle- the story went something along the lines of- an evil witch called Hilary had cast a spell onto the prince, and that if the prince should ever prick his finger on a spindle, he would die._

_Thankfully, the king asked a good fairy to help the prince, but she could not reverse the spell- only change it so the prince would sleep for a hundred years. On the prince's sixteenth birthday, unexpectedly, he pricked his finger on a spindle and fell into a deep slumber. And the only way to break it would be the kiss of a chivalrous prince. Kai believed that he was that prince._

_He found the castle and entered, his sword outdrawn just in case the evil witch had returned._

_But to his bewilderment, the whole castle was asleep. The servants, the maidens, even the king. The only person still awake was the good fairy, so he asked her-_

_"Why is everyone asleep?"_

_"The prince's family were afraid that when he finally woke, he would be alone as they would have passed away by then. So it was their wish that I put them to sleep, too," The good fairy explained._

_Kai nodded. "Makes sense. I'm here to find the prince- I believe I can help him."_

_"Prince Tyson is in his chamber upstairs," The fairy told him. Kai thanked the fairy and went upstairs, to the very top chamber, to find the prince. When he reached the top tower, he pushed the door open slowly, and carefully, until finally the prince was in his view._

_On a long chair in the corner of the room, laid a very perky-looking young man, with a handsome face and messy, navy blue hair in a pony-tail. He was certainly different from all the other prince's Kai had come across, slightly roguish, a very fine mischievous look about him- but that didn't matter, because Kai's heart immediately skipped a beat._

_He walked up to the prince, and knowing a single kiss would wake him, leaned down, and gently planted a soft, dry kiss against the prince's lips._

_"Don't worry, you beautiful young prince. The evil witch Hilary is no longer here. You can wake, now. I'll keep you safe," Kai smiled. But, strangely... nothing happened. Tyson didn't even squirm. His breathing didn't alter, the same slow rhythm flowing through out his chest. Confused, Kai thought maybe he hadn't kissed him properly._

_So, he leant in again, and started to move his lips a little more thrusty against the prince. This motion began to make the prince snore._

_Kai pulled apart and scratched his head. "I do not understand... what am I doing wrong?" He asked himself and shook the prince with his hand. "Hey, wake up!" Kai kissed him again. He grabbed the side of his face and gently butterflied him with kisses._

_"What _are _you doing?" The voice brought Kai to look up and stood in the doorway was the good fairy. "A simple peck will do!" She cried._

_"You don't understand! Prince Tyson is not waking!" Kai explained._

_"Nonsense!" The fairy exclaimed, and shoved Kai out of the way to see. She was shocked by what she saw. Tyson was indeed still asleep, showing no signs of waking up soon. "How odd! Maybe he's just.. tired?" The fairy suggested._

_"Tired? Are you kidding? He's been sleeping for over a hundred years already!" Kai pointed out. He then dropped his head, and hung it real low, feeling lower than the ground. He asked himself, "How am I to marry someone who won't wake up?"_

_The good fairy shook her head and said to him, "You can't."_

_Kai stood up. Once again he realized this prince was not for him... and could only hope luck would find him instead of him searching for _it_."_

The children were on their feet and bouncing up and down. "Then where did he go?"

"Where! Where?" Another boasted.

"He went to the three bear's cottage," Kai explained.

"Huh. Why? He wanted a bear?" One asked, confused, butting in.

The Russian rolled his eyes. "No, Goldilocks."

"And Kai got married?"

"Uh, no..."

"Were the bears the bride's maids?"

"Did he have playtime in their beds?"

"NO! Geez, how do you even know about that..." Kai raised his eyebrows then shook his head. "Never mind, let me tell the story..."

"But, Goldilocks isn't a princess- uhm, I mean, a prince!"

"Just let me tell the story, and you'll understand by the end of it, okay? Okay....

_Kai, A.K.A 'Prince Charming', had been travelling for a long time. He had heard that around these parts, there was a cottage where three bears lived. He wanted to see if the legend was true- and so set off to find out for himself. Finally, when he found the cottage, it surprised him, because it looked very peaceful, and he was told the bears were quite vicious and cunning._

_He didn't think three wild bears would live in such a sweet-looking cottage. It was peppered in flowers and there was even little animals roaming around near it. They didn't seem afraid at all. And there was a cute little washing line hanging in a slant all the way down the house. It seemed normal. Curious, Kai jumped off his horse and walked right up to the house, and knocked._

_No answer._

_He knocked again, but this time, the door slowly slid open with a creak. He peaked inside before entering, and didn't see any sign of any bear. There was furniture, one in particular that caught his eye. There was a table in the middle of the room with three bowls of porridge on._

_Not only that, but there was two large chairs, and a small one, which had been recently sat on and broken. Kai raised an eyebrow. He walked up to the porridge bowls, only to find the smallest had been sampled and eaten, whilst the others remained full._

_He wondered whether this was the bear's doing, or... someone else. Taking no chances, he outdrew his sword and started upstairs. The steps creaked, so he left his shoes downstairs to blank out the noise. Slowly, he reached the top, to find there was only one room._

_He entered with caution, pushed the door open and...._

_Kai stopped in his tracks. There was someone in the room, but it wasn't a bear. It was a young man, who was lying on the smallest bed. For a moment Kai thought his eyes were failing him, playing tricks on him. But when the said person in the bed squirmed slightly, and rolled over, he knew it wasn't a dream._

_He had never seen a more beautiful person before. This young man had glorious, golden locks that looked softer than a feather, that looked beautiful as the sun shone threw the window and rested against his heavenly strands. As well as having stunning hair, he had the most baby-like, gentle face he had ever seen, with innocent freckles dotted around his face. He resembled an angel._

_Kai's heart really did skip a beat then, and more, and more, until suddenly his trance was broken as a noise from downstairs caused him to jump._

_"Who's been sitting on my chair?" He heard someone growl._

_Kai's eye widened. It was the bears! They were back! Then he heard someone much quieter than the previous voice bawl out,_

_"My chair is broken!"_

_"And who's been eating my porridge!?"_

_"Who's been eating my porridge?"_

_"Someone's eaten my porridge!"_

_The bears were getting angrier and angrier, and Kai knew it wouldn't be long before they came upstairs and attacked himself and the golden boy in bed._

_"Who's shoes do these belong to?" He then heard a bear say. Kai gulped._

_"Let's find out!" And he heard one, two, three pairs of paws come hurdling upstairs, the whole room shaking as they did. With his sword still outdrew, Kai ran over to the window and tested, thankfully, it unlocked open and he ran towards the bed, but before he even got chance to wake the young man, three bears came pounding into the room, waking him anyway._

_"Oh my goodness!" The golden-haired boy jumped up when the bears growled and swiped their claws through the air. He backed into something and spun around, to find Kai stood with his sword at arm's length. He screamed. "Ah! Please don't hurt me!"_

_Kai explained, "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to defend you! Watch out!" Kai pushed him out of the way as a bear hurdled towards them, and Kai rolled to the side, sending the bear straight into the wall. The other two bears came at him at once, their sword-like claws swiping at him continuously._

_But with Kai's amazing sword skills, he managed to counter and keep them at bay, clashing his sword against their claws. One of the bears had his shoes and threw them across the room. "I'm Kai. What's your name?" Kai asked the golden young man, who was sat in the corner of the room._

_"Goldilocks!" He replied._

_"Okay, Goldilocks. I need you to do me a favour," Kai spoke quickly, still battling with the two bears, jumping onto one of the larger beds and fighting from up there. "Go to the window and grab a hold of the washing line. I'll be there in a minute." He said._

_"Okay!" Goldilocks agreed, and ran to the window, but suddenly the largest bear who had ran into the wall jumped out in front of him, and raised his claws- "AHHH!" Goldilocks cried, blocking his face with his arms. Kai heard the scream and hastily flipped over the head of the two bears, grabbed a hold of the bed and tipped it up, blocking them from getting anywhere near him._

_"Ahhh!" Goldilocks cried again, and his saviour, the charming Kai, raced to his rescue and hurdled towards the bear and sliced off all of it's claws just in time. When the bear struck, it hit Kai, but it only felt like a slight punch. "Oh Kai!" Goldilocks cried._

_"I'm okay! Are you?" Kai asked, and until now, hadn't noticed the colour of Goldilocks' dazzling eyes. Ocean blue, so deep and full of emotion for a moment he felt entwined within them..._

_"Watch out!" Goldilocks cried and pointed from behind. Kai spun around to see the two bears had gotten past the giant bed, and in front of them, was the largest bear of them all, directly in front of their escape route. "What now?" Goldilocks asked._

_Kai thought, hard. They were surrounded, and he couldn't risk Goldilocks getting hurt. That was when he spotted his shoes from earlier, that had been thrown. Kai rushed to pick them up and swiped the first shoe towards the smallest bear like a boomerang and it hit it on the head, knocking it unconscious. Then he used his other and swiped it at the other bear, knocking that one out too._

_"You only have two shoes!" Goldilocks cried when Kai tried to find another quickly to deal with the bear behind them._

_"Ah yeah.. damn," Kai cursed, and even though the largest bear had no nails left, it still had a sharp set of teeth. "There's only one thing for it!" Kai called out and raised his sword. He sent it hurtling towards the bear's foot until the sword impaled the bear._

_"Roooar!" The bear cried, and began to wobble, then buckled and fell flat on it's face. Kai never intended to kill the bear, he knew it would live._

_"Come on!" Kai cried. He jumped on the window ledge, and grabbed the washing line. Goldilocks jumped onto his back and together, they slid down it and reached the safety of the ground._

_Goldilocks stared back at the house. "Wow... thank you so much for saving me... Kai." He said, and smiled into Kai's crimson eyes. Kai was struck. He'd never witnessed such amazing beauty. He gulped, and had never felt so nervous before in his life._

_Kai held out his hand. "Shall we?" He asked, and Goldilocks nodded, taking his hand. Kai finally realized he had found the one for him. Together, they rode off into the sunset, and they both lived, happily ever after."_

The children all stared at Kai. "Since when was Goldilocks a boy?"

One of them snorted in laughter. "Since when was Sweeping Beauty a boy?" He asked rhetorically.

"True."

Kai narrowed his eyes and prodded himself in the forehead. "These kids are too bright for their own good..." He whispered to himself. "So! Does everyone understand? Kai realized that all along his one true love lied where he least expected it- the moral is love can fall out of anywhere, and it doesn't have to be the most perfect person in the world, like a prince or princess, because even they aren't perfect."

They all stared at him. Blinking. Kai sighed. "Doesn't matter..."

"I liked that story.." A shy little girl piped up. Kai smiled. "But if you could pick which one would you want? Tala, Raymond, Tyson or Goldilocks?"

"Oh, none. I already have my own Goldilocks..." Kai replied, just as the giant double doors of the mansion burst open.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long!" A blonde, bright and bubbly teen came bouncing into the room, followed by a group of clowns all hooting through little pipes. All of the children ran up to him, completely ignoring the clowns.

"Max! Max! Guess what Kai said! He said he already has a Goldilocks!"

Max blinked. He turned to look at Kai. He held a very embarrassed expression, that Max couldn't help but smile at. "He did, huh..." Kai and Max swapped smiles, their luminously coloured eyes gazing into one another.

"Yah! He told us Kaisted fairy-ales!" The little boy roared. "And he was Prince Charming, he called himself that sooo much."

Max laughed out loud. "Haha. He did? Well." He threw Kai another look. "Kai's my Prince Charming." The moment was broken quite harshly by the clown's sudden roar of excitement, and they all started to do a little dance that the children were immediately glued to. They all laughed and ran up to them, now occupied with something else.

Max and Kai were left together. "So I'm your Goldilocks, huh?" He giggled, sitting down on the floor next to him.

Kai bit his bottom lip. "It was just a story, Max."

"And you've been entertaining the kids with fairy-tales?" Max sounded amused. "_You_? I never knew you had it in yourself. Give you trouble, did they?" He asked, staring at the broken statue.

"They're lively and intelligent, I'll give you that. Shut up and come here..." Kai whispered, and leaned in towards Max. He planted a soft kiss against Max's lips, and the blonde reached out and held his face, smiling against him for a moment, then kissed back. The sound of the children laughing in the background didn't once disturb them, as they were already entwined in their own little fairy-tale.

**The End**

* * *

Annnnddd...... done!! Haha I never intended it to be _this_ long! Oh well it kept me busy... I think it came out pretty well! I hope!

Please review :)


End file.
